


An Interview with Georgina Jones

by Eigon



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eigon/pseuds/Eigon
Summary: A journalist asks for an interview with Georgina Jones, just after Adam Adamant has died.It occurred to me that Adam Adamant could have lived right up to the present day.
Relationships: Adam Adamant & Georgina Jones & William E. Simms
Kudos: 3





	An Interview with Georgina Jones

No, of course I don't mind doing an interview.  
I was very sorry when Mr Adamant died, though he was a very old man – strictly speaking he would have been a hundred and fifty two this year. And he would have been astonished to think that he would die peacefully in bed, after all the dangerous things he got involved with.

Yes, of course he was a hero – I've known that all my life. First it was from the stories my Gramps told me – he'd met Mr Adamant, you see. It would have been in 1901, before he disappeared. Of course, we know now that he was frozen, and only woke up again in 1966. And that's when I met Mr Adamant myself, and he was everything my grandfather had told me, and more. Like a Boy's Own Adventure story brought to life.

We've remained friends, of course we have – back in the sixties we were dashing around all over the place, foiling dastardly plots and all that. He was always ready for adventure, even as he got older. "My sword is ever at the service of Queen and Country", he'd say, and yes, he did always carry a swordstick.

After the sixties? Well, there were always more dastardly plots, but eventually I wasn't always able to be there to help him foil them. I had a life of my own, you know – I wasn't always hanging around him. He was always telling me to go home, and stay out of danger, but I helped him a lot.

And Simms stayed with him. Adam was really lucky to find him - he was a Punch and Judy man on the Golden Mile in Blackpool, but he'd been in service before he went on the stage, and he was just exactly what Adam needed. A proper, old-fashioned servant. Simms still went round to visit, even after he retired. Have you managed to talk to him yet? I'm sure he'd have a limerick or two for the occasion. 

I think Mr Adamant was glad to retire, to be honest. He didn't have much time for modern politicians. I remember him saying once that the rot started to set in when a son of a housemaid became Prime Minister. As far as he was concerned, he'd seen politicians who did things properly, honourable gentlemen who did the decent thing – he remembered Gladstone, and Lord Salisbury, people like that.

He was still driving that Mini, you know – the one he bought new in 1966. There was a very good mechanic at the garage he went to, who kept it running. He always did like things that lasted. Quality – he appreciated quality. And he was always immaculately dressed. He loved that opera cape – he always did have a bit of a flair for the dramatic entrance.

No, he never married. The only love of his life betrayed him, you see, and he never really got over it. And he was always perfectly proper with me – always thinking of my reputation, as if I'd ever had one to begin with! So, no, you're not going to find some mistress hidden away somewhere. No, no boyfriends either.  
He walked me down the aisle when I got married. There was no-one else who could do it, you see, and he was so happy for me. I think he expected a husband would keep me out of mischief! No chance of that, of course! I used to take the children to visit him when they were small – he was surprisingly good with children. He could be a bit impatient, but he was always kind. Yes, and thoughtful, too.

I went round to see him in 2002 – the anniversary of when he got frozen, you see. Not a party – more a commemoration. We had dinner together, and we got talking about how much things had changed, even in my lifetime, and not necessarily for the better, either. I mean, there was fighting in Afghanistan, and he remembered it happening before, when he was a boy. He thought it was a terrible mistake to send troops there.  
So the next thing I knew, he was off again, travelling round the world, visiting all the friends he'd made. I think he was trying to find something positive – something to show that he'd made a difference.  
I think he did. He seemed much happier when he came home. And I think he did make a difference. Just think, if it hadn't been for him, the Golden Mile would have been blown to smithereens, and he stopped a plot to fire nuclear missiles on London – oh, I probably shouldn't have told you that. It was all frightfully hush hush at the time. Anyway, the point is that he did do a lot of good, and I'll always be proud of helping him.

**Author's Note:**

> Edward Heath, Prime Minister in the 1970s, was the son of a carpenter and a maid.


End file.
